


【batfam】如何正確投擲你的蝙蝠系男友

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: CP : 主桶忒，副超蝙、鳥閃、KT最近法外刊實在太令人絕望，作者表示不接受桶忒的第一個吻就是吻別(翻桌決定給自己發糖。





	【batfam】如何正確投擲你的蝙蝠系男友

傑森不明白，在亞馬遜族眼中，成年人類男性是否被歸類某種"可徒手拋擲"的物種。

第一次見面就被拋上天的記憶雖說令人尷尬且羞憤，但腎上腺素激發的戰鬥欲和欣快感導致了一場無與倫比的體驗。紅頭罩想，也許這是獨屬於他們的"吊橋效應"。

 

爾後隨著一次又一次的組隊任務，傑森逐漸接受了身為沒有超能力的普通人得仰賴隊友以各種方式"傳送"的事實。

儘管在與軍火庫和星火合作期間，自己從來沒有被這樣拋出去過。從來沒有。

各方面來說，阿忒密絲都是最特別的那位。

 

某次說不上噩夢的夢裡，威風凜凜的前黑幫大佬甚至被亞馬遜人和氪星克隆當球般拋著玩。

喜歡人家是一回事，做為團隊領導，傑森覺得自己需要端正一下風氣。

他想了想，偷偷摸回蝙蝠洞中。儘管不願意承認，蝙蝠系英雄一向都是大大小小團隊中不錯的領導者。

傑森從正義聯盟近幾次的戰鬥錄像開始，觀察並研究著成員間的互動模式。

紅頭罩才不信有人膽敢把大蝙蝠拋耍著玩。

 

的確不是人呢。

該死的氪星佬。青年臉上露出慘澹詭譎的微笑。

手那麼親密的扶在腰上是幾個意思 ! 帶他飛就飛不要用那麼曖昧的姿勢啊兩位老不羞 ! ! !

當看到超人一手撐著蝙蝠屁股一手給予對方腳板推力以便衝向反派時，紅頭罩已心如死灰。

不管怎樣，還是比阿忒密斯式投擲好多了，他安慰自己。傑森寧願女戰士扶著屁股把自己扔出去，而非抓著後頸，像隻貓似的。

然後點開泰坦的錄像。

大藍鳥平常雖說不怎麼正經還總愛黏糊，任務時應該也勉強算得上優秀吧。

 

嗯，好喔。除開閃電小子赤裸裸的眼神，泰坦們的戰鬥錄影十分正常。

當紅頭罩正要慶幸閃家人臂力不足以扛起整隻夜翼從而發生某些不可描述的，傷眼的畫面時，迪克自己跳到了對方身上。

讓閃電小子背著夜翼急速移動至任務地點是個符合邏輯的選擇。除了蝙家大哥在和紅髮青年交往前通常都是自己騎車的。

傑森悲哀的望著蝙蝠洞裡生灰塵的夜翼摩托，不禁為其悲慘掬一把淚。

有了新人便忘卻舊人，迪基鳥真的很渣。

紅頭罩關了最後一秒停格在某雙手扶捧著某翹臀畫面的影像，對那台造型拉風酷炫的摩托說到 :

"不如跟我吧。"

 

他沒有想打開少年泰坦的部分。

紅頭罩不想因一時衝動謀殺未來弟夫。

 

傑森騎著新得手的酷炫交通工具，返回了屬於法外者的家。

穿著工字背心和工裝褲的阿特密斯正手捧咖啡，悠然自得的看著比札羅通關最新遊戲。

紅頭罩沒說什麼，只是摘下裝備，懶洋洋的窩進已被隊友塞滿的小沙發。

他享受著阿提時而於後頸的撫弄，差點就像隻真正的貓般呼嚕。

 

被拋來拋去也沒什麼不好的，只要亞馬遜人不會對真的貓做出這種事就好。

那可是虐貓啊。

緩緩沉入夢鄉前，傑森心想著。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 蝙蝠日快樂各位大小bat們~


End file.
